kamigami No Higan
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: summary ada di cerita! :D happy read :D


.Happy Read.

 **Ost op: Nevereverland (Nano)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 _ **-Present-**_

 **.Naruto belong's Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **Naruto © Kishimoto M.**

 **.Highschool DxD belong's Ichie Shibumi.**

 **Highschool DxD © Ichie Shibumi**

 _ **Note:**_ penampilan Naruto disini Normal seperti halnya remaja biasa hanya sedikit perubahan saat sudah mendapatkan kekuatan kamigami no higan yaitu selalu memejamkan matanya dan baru membuka kedua matanya saat dalam pertarungan (Seperti Leonardo watch)

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **'Blood Battle Front Blockade'**

 **'Kamigami No Higan'**

 _ **Summary:**_

Apakah kau percaya Tenshi/Datenshi? Devil? Vampire? Dan berbagai jenis mahluk mitos lainya? Mungkin jika aku mengatakan bahwa mereka ada kalian hanya menertawakanku dan mengatakan bahwa diriku terlalu banyak membaca manga, namun jika kalian sudah berhadapan dengan salah satu dari mereka apalagi untuk melindungi seseorang yang kalian sayangi mungkin kalian akan terdiam dan percaya bahwa dunia ini bukan hanya kalian para manusia yang menempatinya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Chapter I

 _(All-seeing Eyes of the Gods)_

Terlihat seorang pemuda bersurai pirang spike sedang melangkah pelan sambil mendorong sebuah kursi roda yang diduduki oleh seorang gadis manis bersurai kembar seperti pria yang sedang mendorongnya dari belakang.

Mereka berdua sepertinya datang ketaman tersebut untuk menikmati suasana matahari terbenam yang terlihat cukup indah jika dilihat dari taman ini dan ketika melihat terdapat bangku yang kosong akhirnya pria tersebut melangkah menuju bangku kosong sambil tetap mendorong kursi roda.

"Nee Nii-san, mataharinya terlihat indah bukan? Aku bahkan tidak pernah bosan melihatnya" Ucap gadis yang duduk dikursi roda kepada pria bersurai pirang disampingnya yang hanya tersenyum lembut saat mendengar perkataanya barusan.

"Benar Naruko-chan" Balas pria tersebut pelan dan kembali menyandarkan punggungnya ke kursi sambil memandang langit jingga khas matahari tenggelam yang memang indah dan entah mengapa mereka berdua tidak pernah bosan melihat hal tersebut setiap harinya atau memang hal ini telah menjadi hobi mereka berdua.

"Ngomong-ngomong bagaimana tentang sekolah Nii-san? Kudengar Nii akan kembali sekolah dikuoh academy minggu depan" Ucap sosok gadis yang bernama Naruko sambil menoleh menatap sosok pria disampingnya dengan keingin tahuan dan hanya dibalas senyuman kecil oleh pria atau kakak gadis manis tersebut.

"Nii-san memang akan bersekolah dikuoh apaka-!"

Perkataan pria tersebut terputus dan melebarkan matanya shock tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dialami adiknya ketika melihat mahluk separuh manusia dan kuda dihadan mereka yang sedang menatap buas seperti singa yang menemukan seekor rusa.

 **"Khekhe~ Makan malam telah terhidangkan"** Kekeh Mahluk tersebut pelan membuat Pria yang berada disamping Naruko tersentak kaget karena mereka berdua akan menjadi santapan dari mahluk yang pertama kali dilihatnya dalam hidupnya dihadapanya ini, akhirnya dengan cepat pria tersebut bangkit dari duduknya dan menggendong Naruko bridal style kemudian berlari cepat menjauhi mahluk manusia separuh kuda tersebut yang hanya menyeringai.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

"Nii Aku takut" Ucap Naruko pelan sambil mengeratkan pelukanya ketika digendong bridal style oleh Pria yang sekarang sedang berlari kencang tersebut.

"Tenanglah Naruko, Nii-san akan menjagamu" balas pria tersebut pelan tanpa mengurangi kecepatan berlarinya, namun dirinya langsung tersentak dan menjatuhkan dirinya ketanah saat melihat sebuah kapak raksasa melesat kearahnya dari depan.

Wussh!

"Kuso!"

Brugh!

Pria tersebut dapat melihat mahluk yang dirinya dan adiknya lihat saat ditaman tadi sekarang sedang berada dihadapan mereka, menatap dirinya dan juga adiknya dengan pandangan lapar, kemudian pria tersebut menyembunyikan Naruko dibalik punggungnya.

Tap!

"Kau ingin makankan?! Kalau begitu makanlah aku! Sebagai gantinya lepaskan adikku!" Ucap Pria tersebut membuat Naruko melebarkan matanya dan mahluk manusia separuh kuda yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa nyaring.

 **"Khakhakhakha! Jika aku bisa memangsa kalian berdua mengapa aku harus melepaskan satu buruanku?"** Ucap Mahluk tersebut sambil menyeringai lebar menampakan gigi runcingnya membuat Pria yang ingin menyalamatkan adiknya tersebut akhirnya tidak mempunyai pilihan lagi selain melawan mahluk dihadapanya ini menghambat waktu agar adiknya bisa menyelamatkan diri meskipun dirinya tahu bahwa kekuatannya dan mahluk abnormal dihadapanya ini berbeda jauh namun wajarkan jika seorang kakak selalu ingin melindungi adiknya? Meskipun hal tersebut mengancam nyawa sekalipun dan akhirnya pria tersebut berlari kearah mahluk tersebut sambil menoleh kearah adiknya.

"Naruko! Pergilah dari sini mencari pertolongan, Nii-san akan menahanya agar kau selamat" Ucap Pria tersebut nyaring membuat Naruko yang mendengarnya hanya menggelengkan kepalanya pelan dan mulai menangis.

"T-tidak akan Nii-san! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu! Jika Nii-san mati maka aku juga!" Balas Naruko sambil menggeleng kuat membuat pria yang menyuruhnya berlari menyelamatkan diri tadi mengeraskan wajahnya.

"Pergilah Naruko! Nii-san tidak ingin ka-! Ugh!"

Bruagh!

"Nii!"

Perkataan pria tersebut terputus saat dengan tiba tiba mendapat hantaman telak pada perutnya dari mahluk manusia separuh kuda membuatnya terpental keras sampai akhirnya menabrak pepohonan dan Naruko yang menjerit histeris ketika melihat Nii-sannya terluka.

 **"Membosankan melihat drama picisan kalian, mungkin memakan gadis manis ini duluan dapat membuat bebanmu hilang"** Desis monster tersebut pelan sambil melangkah mendekati Naruko yang hanya menatapnya takut, sedangkan pria yang tadi ingin menyelamatkan adiknya hanya dapat melihat dari jauh dengan pendangan marah dan ingin segera kesana untuk menyelamatkan sisa satu satunya keluarganya itu namun karena pukulan serta benturannya barusan membuat dirinya mulai kehilangan kesadaran dan pandanganya mulai menghitam sehingga dirinya hanya bisa bergumam pelan sambil melihat adiknya yang akan dimangsa oleh monster tersebut.

"N-naruko La-lari"

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

 _ **"Uzumaki Naruto"**_

Deg!

Pria yang telah kehilangan kesadaran barusan tersebut entah mengapa langsung membuka matanya lebar saat mendengar namanya yang dipanggil oleh seseorang dan ketika dirinya membuka matanya lebar kemudian bangkit, Naruto dapat melihat sekelilingnya lebih terlihat aneh atau memang matanya yang bermasalah sehabis terbentur beberapa saat yang lalu karena dirinya sekarang melihat seluruh lingkungan disekitarnya berwarna Hijau bahkan langit yang awalnya biru juga berwarna hijau dan yang paling mengejutkan adalah seluruh aktivitas disana terhenti seperti halnya waktu yang terhenti, mulai dari monster yang berhenti bergerak begitu juga dengan adiknya.

 _ **"Uzumaki Naruto"**_

Naruto kembali tersentak saat mendengar namanya dipanggil oleh suara yang belum dirinya kenali, akhirnya dirinya menoleh kearah sumber suara dan untuk kedua kalinya dalam hidupnya dirinya melihat mahluk abnormal namun untuk kali ini lebih menyeramkan bentuknya dari mahluk abnormal yang dirinya lihat bersama adiknya saat ditaman, dirinya sekarang dapat melihat sosok mahluk yang memanggilnya beberapa saat yang lalu dihadapanya sedang menatapnya dengan lima mata berpupil ungu yang terbuka lebar dan hal tersebut membuat Naruto terdiam mematung entah mengapa.

 _ **"Uzumaki Naruto kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu? Kau ingin memusnahkan monster tersebut? Kau ingin kekuatan?"**_ Ucap Mahluk tersebut membuat Naruto tersentak sesaat kemudian mengangguk mantap sambil mengepalkan tangannya erat.

"Ya! Aku ingin melindungi Naruko" Desis Naruto mantap dan keheningan tercipta selama beberapa saat sampai akhirnya mahluk yang berada dihadapan Naruto kembali membuka suara.

 _ **"Aku akan memberikan kekuatan kepadamu, namun sebagai gantinya penglihatan adikmu akan menghitam selamanya"**_ Ucap Mahluk tersebut sukses membuat Naruto melebarkan matanya shock bukan main karena harus mengorbankan adiknya.

"Jangan bercanda! Aku tidak akan berbuat hal sekejam itu!" Geram Naruto membuat mahluk yang ada dihadapanya itu menyeringai lebar.

 _ **"Pikirkan dengan baik Uzumaki Naruto ini semua terserah keputusanmu, jika kau ingin menyelamatkan adikmu maka ada resiko yang kau terima namun jika tidak maka aku akan pergi dan adikmu tetap akan mati dimahluk itu termasuk juga dirimu, maka buatlah keputusan Uzumaki Naruto!"**_ Ucap mahluk tersebut dengan seringai lebar membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya terdiam karena memikirkan apa yang dirinya harus perbuat karena semua pilihan harus mengorbankan adiknya, dirinya sudah cukup iba melihat kelumpuhan Naruko dan apa ia harus melihatnya kehilangan penglihatan? Itu sungguh menyakitkan perasaanya namun tidak ada pilihan lagi jika ingin Naruko selamat, kemudian dengan menunduk Naruto mengangguk perlahan sebagai jawaban atas tawaran mahluk dihadapanya.

"Baiklah selamatkan Naruko" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil mengepalkan kedua tanganya erat, sedangkan mahluk dihadapanya hanya menyeringai lebar.

Tes!

"Maafkan Nii-san, Naruko" Lirih Naruto yang meneteskan beberapa bulir air mata karena dirinya sangat merasa bersalah karena tidak berguna sebagi seorang kakak untuk Naruko dan Naruto bersumpah pada dirinya sendiri untuk selalu berada disamping Naruko untuk menlindunginya.

 _ **"Omoshiroi! Kalau begitu selamatkan adikmu Naruto"**_

Wushh!

"Arghh!"

Jerit Naruto kesakitan saat mahluk dihadapannya itu mencengkram wajahnya dan tiba tiba seluruh tubuhnya berubah menjadi asap kemudian memasuki kedua matanya membuat Naruto menjerit karena memang rasanya sungguh menyakitkan bagaikan kedua bola matamu dihancurkan.

 _ **"Kamigami No Higan"**_

 **-Before-**

"N-nii-san" Ucap Naruko ketakutan saat mahluk manusia bertubuh kuda dihadapanya ini mulai mendekat dengan menyeringai lebar menampakan gigi runcing.

 **"Percuma gadis kecil, Nii-sanmu sudah berada dialam sana dan akan menjadi santapan penutupku"** Desis monster tersebut semakin membuat Naruko down karena mengira bahwa Nii-sanya telah meninggalkanya sebatang kara dan hal tersebut lebih menakutkan dari pada harus dimangsa oleh monster dihadapanya ini.

"T-tidak! Aku tidak-!"

Perkataan Naruko terputus karena tiba tiba dirinya merasakan sakit luar biasa pada kepalanya sampai akhirnya kehilangan kesadaran membuat monster yang akan memangsanya hanya menatapnya bingung.

 **"Pingsan karena ketakutan? Hahaha"** Ucap Monster tersebut pelan dan mulai melangkah kearah Naruko, namun tidak sampai beberapa lama langkahnya tidak berlanjut entah karena apa seperti tubuhnya dihentikan oleh sesuatu dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Naruto yang disangka telah tiada sekarang berdiri tidak jauh dari dirinya sambil menatapnya tajam dengan kedua bola mata berwarna biru menyala sedikit membuat monster tersebut tersentak karena tidak menduga bahwa manusia didepanya ini bisa mempunyai kekuatan.

 **"Bagaimana kau bisa!?"** Ucap Monster tersebut kaget dan menggeram marah sambil mengambil sebuah kapak dipunggungnya kemudian mulai berlari kearah Naruto berniat menghabisinya kali ini yang hanya dibalas tatapan kosong oleh Naruto.

"Kau sudah melukai Naruko dan hal tersebut adalah sebuah kesalahan fatal bagimu jadi bersiaplah menerima pembalasan" Balas Naruto datar membuat monster tersebut semakin menggeram buas dan mempercepat langkahnya kearah Naruto sambil bersiap menebaskan kapak dikedua tanganya.

 **"Tutup mulutmu! Dan bersiaplah menemui ajalmu!"** teriak monster tersebut sedangkan Naruto hanya menunduk sesaat kemudian mengangkat kepalanya menatap monster tersebut dengan kedua mata biru menyala terang.

 **"Arrggh!"**

 **-0o0-**

"Ugh! Nii-san?" ucap Naruko lirih saat dirinya mulai sadar dari pingsanya dan sekarang dalam gendongan Naruto sehabis melewati kejadian diluar akal sehat mereka berdua beberapa saat yang lalu, namun Naruko merasa keanehan pada anggota tubuhnya karena dirinya hanya bisa melihat seluruhnya berwarna hitam padahal dirinya yakin bahwa ia sudah membuka kedua matanya.

"Nii? Kenapa gelap?" Tanya Naruko pelan dan hanya dibalas Naruto dengan elusan lembut pada pucuk kepalanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun membuat Naruko yang merasakanya memasang wajah bingung, namun tidak dirinya ketahui bahwa sekarang Naruto sedang menangis dalam diam dibuktikan oleh mengalirnya air mata dari kedua sudut matanya dan menetes disurai pirang Naruko.

"Maafkan Nii-san Naruko" Desis Naruto lirih membuat Naruko akhirnya tau bahwa Nii-sannya ini sedang menangis entah karena apa dan dengan lembut dirinya memeluk Naruto yang sedang menggendongnya.

"Daijobu Nii" Balas Naruko semakin membuat Naruto merasa bersalah dan akhirnya membuat Naruto dihantui oleh perasaan bersalah pada adiknya meskipun hal yang dirinya lakukan itu adalah benar agar bisa menyelamatkan adiknya.

Sedangkan ditempat bekas Naruto bertarung melawan monster beberapa saat yang lalu tiba tiba muncul sebuah lambang hexagram yang kemudian dari lingkaran tersebut memunculkan seorang gadis bersurai merah dan gadis bersurai dark blue.

"Disini aku merasakan kekuatan besar beberapa saat yang lalu Akeno" Ucap gadis bersurai merah serius sambil memandang sekeliling tempat tersebut membuat gadis disampingnya yang bernama Akeno itu hanya mengangguk.

"Energi Iblis? Datenshi? Atau youkai, Rias?" Ucap Akeno pelan membuat gadis bersurai merah yang bernama Rias tersebut hanya mengerutkan dahinya seperti memikirkan suatu hal.

"Kurasa bukan dari itu semua Akeno, baru pertama kali ini aku merasakan energi ini" Balas pelan Rias yang juga membuat Akeno terdiam memikirkan kekuatan besar yang menguar beberapa saat yang lalu ditempat ini milik siapa, musuh ataukah kawan? Jika sampai musuh maka akan rumit dikedepanya dan pemikiranya ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang dipikirkan oleh Rias.

"Akeno kita kembali" Ucap Rias dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Akeno dan mereka berdua mulai kembali ditelan oleh lingkaran sihir yang mereka ciptakan.

Beberapa minggu kemudian setelah kejadian ditaman yang menimpa Naruto dan Naruko sekarang disebuah rumah yang terlihat sederhana terdapat Naruto sedang menggunakan seragam pelajar dan memang dirinya sepertinya akan mulai bersekolah kembali seperti yang dikatakanya saat ditaman kepada Naruko, dihadapanya terdapat seorang gadis bersurai pirang berwajah manis yang menatapnya sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Nii-san terlihat keren dengan seragam itu" Ucap Naruko pelan meskipun dirinya sekarang sudah tidak bisa melihat namun dirinya yakin bahwa Naruto tampak keren dengan seragam yang dikenakannya membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tersenyum kecil sambil mengelus pucuk kepala Naruko lembut meskipun dihatinya masih terdapat rasa bersalah atas kebutaan Naruko.

"Nii-san berangkat Naruko, hati-hati dirumah dan jika terjadi sesuatu segeralah telpon Nii-san" Ucap Naruto pelan sambil melangkah menuju pintu dan dibalas Naruko dengan anggukan pelan karena memang Naruto belakangan ini sangat overprotective terhadap dirinya namun dirinya senang karena nii-sanya perhatian dengan dirinya dan juga karena perasaan yang entah dirinya belum mengerti didalam hatinya terhadap Naruto.

Naruto yang sekarang dalam perjalanan menuju akademi kuoh hanya diam karena memang sedang memikirkan tentang kekuatan mata yang dirinya punya sekarang, beberapa hari yang lalu dirinya sempat bertemu dengan beberapa manusia bersayap gagak saat pulang dari supermarket dimalam hari dan kejadian yang terjadi tidak jauh berbeda dengan kejadian saat dirinya dulu melawan mahluk setengah kuda saat ditaman, mereka semua lenyap hanya dengan menatap kedua matanya menurut pemikiran Naruto dan mungkin kedua matanya ini berbahaya oleh karena itu Naruto mulai memejamkan kedua matanya setiap saat dan anehnya dirinya tidak pernah salah dalam berjalan maupun menabrak sesuatu seperti memang kedua matanya itu mempunyai keistimewaan tersendiri.

"Kuoh academy" Desis Naruto pelan saat sudah sampai didepan sebuah sekolah bertuliskan dipapan yang terletak dibagian depan sekolah tersebut 'Academy Kuoh' dan kemudian dengan perlahan Naruto mulai melangkah memasukinya menimbulkan hampir seluruh perhatian penghuni sekolah yang sudah tiba hampir seluruhnya karena jam menunjukan pukul 8'45 yang berarti hampir memasuki jam pelajaran, bisik serta suara yang nyaring terdengar dibeberapa penjuru saat melihat kedatangan Naruto, namun lebih banyak terdengar suara para gadis yang berbisik tentang Naruto.

"Siapa pria tampan itu?"

"Kupikir dia siswa pindahan"

"Ketampananya hampir menyaingi bahkan melebihi Kiba-kun dan Issei-kun"

"Tapi kenapa dia memejamkan mata sedari tadi?"

"Entahlah Mia, kupikir dia Albino"

Suara bisikan para gadis yang memang hampir seluruhnya menatap kehadiran Naruto dan hanya dibiarkan oleh Naruto saat mendengar bisikan tersebut, dirinya juga merasa aneh dengan keistimewaannya yang satu ini yaitu dapat mendengar suara dalam radius jauh meskipun itu hanya bisikan, Naruto yang sedang berpikir tidak sengaja menabrak seorang siswa atau memang siswa tersebut yang sengaja menabraknya dan akhirnya dirinya terjatuh sedangkan siswa yang menabraknya masih tetap berdiri.

"Pakai mata kalau berjalan brengsek!" Bentak siswa tersebut kepada Naruto yang mulai bangkit dengan perlahan, Naruto yang sudah bangkit kemudian menatap siswa tersebut beberapa saat dan dirinya dapat melihat seorang pria bersurai coklat dengan gaya rambut ala anime captain Tsubasa dan tak lupa wajah arogan.

"Gomen senpai" Ucap Naruto pelan dan mulai melangkah melewati siswa arogan tersebut namun tidak sampai beberapa langkah dirinya kembali terhenti saat siswa yang tadi membentaknya itu memegang kerah bajunya dan menatapnya bengis seolah memang dirinya sangat bersalah karena menabraknya yang pada kenyataanya siswa tersebutlah yang menabrakkan diri kepadanya.

"Mau kemana kau brengsek! Urusan kita belum selesai!" Ucap Siswa tersebut garang membuat Naruto bertanya tanya apakah perkataan maafnya beberapa saat yang lalu itu kurang? Haruskah dirinya bersujud? Dan jika itu harus maka kali ini itu sudah keterlaluan dan akhirnya Naruto hanya diam sambil menatap siswa tersebut seperti sedang menunggu kejadian selanjutnya.

"Ini sebagai hadiah atas kesalahanmu brengsek! Rasak-!"

"Hentikan Issei!"

Siswa bernama Issei itu menghentikan aksinya yang akan meninju wajah Naruto saat dihentikan oleh suara yang terdengar nyaring dari arah sampingnya dan ketika menoleh dirinya dan Naruto dapat melihat seorang siswa sama sepertinya bersurai kuning menatap Issei tajam dan akhirnya Issei hanya mendengus kasar sambil melepaskan cengkramanya terhadap kerah Naruto.

"Cih! Kau mengganggu saja Kiba!" Desis Issei pelan yang hanya dibalas dengan tatapan datar oleh Kiba dan akhirnya Issei pergi meninggalkan Naruto yang diam sedari tadi dan mulai kembali melangkah menuju tujuanya sedari awal yaitu ruang kepala sekolah namun tidak sampai selangkah dirinya kembali terhenti oleh suara perkataan siswa bernama Kiba yang menyelamatkan dirinya beberapa saat yang lalu dari tonjokan Issei.

"Maafkan atas kelakuan Issei tadi ya dan perkenalkan namaku Kiba" Ucap Kiba ramah sambil tersenyum kecil membuat Naruto berpikir bahwa siswa dihadapanya ini mempunyai sifat ramah berketerbalikan dari sifat siswa yang bernama Issei tersebut dan akhirnya Naruto membalas perkataan Kiba dengan senyuman kecil.

"Tidak apa Senpai, perkenalkan namaku Uzumaki Naruto siswa pindahan" Balas Naruto ramah membuat Kiba tersenyum kecil.

"Uzumaki-san pasti mencari ruang kepala sekolahkan? Mari saya antarkan" Tawar Kiba sambil mulai melangkah diikuti Naruto dibelakangnya.

"Arigatou Senpai" Balas Naruto yang mengikuti Kiba dari belakang dan tidak lama berjalan akhirnya mereka berdua sampai didepan sebuah ruangan yang dibagian depanya tertulis _'Head Master'_ dan akhirnya dirinya dan juga Kiba memasuki ruangan tersebut.

Cklek!

Suara pintu ruangan terbuka menampakan beberapa penghuni ruangan yaitu seorang pria berjenggot sang kepala sekolah juga beberapa siswi yabg sepertinya sedang berbincang dengan kepala sekolah dan perhatian mereka semua teralihkan oleh suara pintu terbuka serta Kiba dan juga Naruto yang memasuki ruangan.

"Kiba?" Ucap salah seorang Siswi yang melihat bahwa teman sekelasnya sedang memasuki ruangan kepala sekolah dengan membawa seorang siswa pirang yang belum pernah dilihatnya sama sekali dan dirinya berpikir apakah siswa tersebut pindahan dan juga salah satu keluarga Kiba? Karena jika dilihat bahwa mereka berdua sama sama pirang.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan Uzumaki-san keruang kepala sekolah karena ia murid pindahan Sona" Balas Kiba pelan yang hanya dibalas Siswi bernama Sona itu dengan anggukan pelan, sedangkan Kepala sekolah yang sedari tadi hanya menatap kejadian dihadapanya itu hanya tersenyum kecil.

"Ah kau murid baru yang dikatakan oleh beberapa staf waktu itu ya? Kalau begitu silahkan memulai pelajaran Dikelas XII A" Ucap Sang kepala sekolah membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya mengangguk kecil kemudian membungkukkan badanya sedikit dan mulai meninggalkan ruangan tersebut.

"Arigatou Gozaimasu, kalau begitu saya mohon permisi" Ucap Naruto kemudian dirinya melangkah pergi meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kelas yang akan menjadi tempatnya menimba ilmu setahun kedepan dan mungkin bukan hanya ilmu yang akan didapatnya dari sekolah tersebut karena memang beberapa penghuni dari academy kuoh sudah merasakan pancaran energi dari Naruto meskipun kecil.

"Kita sekelas Uzumaki-san" Ucap Kiba yang sedari tadi berjalan disamping Naruto membuat Naruto yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa pelan.

"Syukurlah jika kita sekelas, Karena senpai adalah teman pertamaku" Balas Naruto membuat Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya menggeleng pelan.

"Panggil saja Kiba, Uzumaki-san karena kita setingkatan" Ucap Kiba yang dibalas Naruto dengan anggukan pelan dan akhirnya mereka sampai didepan sebuah kelas bertuliskan XII-A yang akan menjadi kelas bagi Naruto dan dengan perlahan dirinya membuka pintu kelas.

Sreek!

"Sumimasen Sensei, saya terlambat sehabis mengantar Uzumaki-san keruang kepala sekolah sebagai murid baru" Ucap Kiba yang hanya dibalas Anggukan oleh sang Sensei, kemudian dirinya melangkah menuju bangkunya meninggalkan Naruto yang masih berdiri didepan menunggu intruksi Sensei, sedangkan Sensei yang tadi mengangguk kemudian menatap Naruto beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kecil dari balik maskernya.

"Baiklah, kalau tidak salah dari yang kudengar namamu Naruto Uzumaki ya?" Tanya Sensei tersebut dibalas anggukan kecil oleh Naruto, "Kalau begitu silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" sambung Sensei membuat Naruto mengambil langkah kedepan kemudian menatap seluruh penghuni kelas beberapa saat dan dirinya dapat melihat siswa yang bernama Issei juga terdapat dikelas itu sedang menatapnya tajam membuat dirinya menghela nafas pelan karena mungkin dikedepanya urusanya bakal rumit.

"Perkenalkan Namaku Naruto Uzumaki murid pindahan dari New york salam kenal semua" Ucap Naruto memperkenalkan diri membuat bisikan kembali terdengar dari kelas tersebut.

"Ternyata murid tampan itu bernama Naruto-kun"

"kelas kita mempunyai tiga pria tampan"

"Kuharap Naruto-kun tertarik denganku"

Suara bisikan yang dapat Naruto dengar membuat dirinya hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dengan keringat sebiji janggung didahinya sedangkan Sensei yang sudah melihat perkenalan Naruto kemudian memanggil seorang siswi kelas tersebut.

"Rias Gremory" Panggil Sensei tersebut membuat seorang siswi bersurai merah bangkit dari duduknya sambil menatap sang Sensei.

"Ya Sensei?" Tanya Rias yang merasa dipanggil sang Sensei, sedangkan Sensei yang habis memanggil nama Rias Gremory kemudian mengalihkan tatapanya kearah Naruto.

"Nah Naruto kau bisa duduk disamping Rias" Ucap Sensei semakin membuat riuh kelas tersebut karena Naruto duduk dengan salah satu idola kuoh dan membuat Issei semakin benci terhadapnya entah karena apa.

"Nah Gakki! Kita kembali belajar sekarang! Silahkan buka buku paket fisika halaman 217 tentang kalor" Ucap Sensei tersebut dengan suara agak kencang yang dibalas oleh seluruh siswa/siswi dikelas tersebut dengan nada malas karena entah mengapa Sensei mereka yang satu ini, kali ini dalam seumur hidup mereka sekolah dikuoh datang tepat waktu dalam mengajar karena biasanya Senseinya ini selalu datang terlambat dan terkenal dengan keterlambatanya.

"Ha'i Kakashi-Sensei" Ucap malas para Murid yang hanya dibalas eye smile dari sang Sensei yang bernama Kakashi tersebut.

 **¤TBC¤**

Yo! Uchida up lagi dan jika ada yang bertanya pair Naruto siapa? Yang penting bukan dari DxD deh pairnya tapi jika ditanya siapa yang menyukai Naruto maka banyak kok ^^.

See you~

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

END OST: Let me hear (Fear and Loathing in Las Vegas)

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Kamigami No Higan Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
